Judgement
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Everyone has their opinions of others, whether what they think is true or not. That's just the harsh reality of high school. A story in which not all of the keepers don't know each other. What they have to deal with, what secrets they are hiding from the world, and the judgement they face when people learn the secrets. What happens when the Keepers learn each others secrets?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

* * *

The morning has started relatively normal for Charlene Turner. She had gotten up and picked out what she deemed an acceptable outfit, she curled her hair, and applied her makeup. Her boyfriend and captain of the football team; Terry Maybeck had picked her up and walked her to her first period.

It was halfway into her history class when it happened. Her stomach churned and she bolted out of her seat. She ran as fast as she could up the stairwell and down a few hallways straight to the girls bathroom. She reached a vacant stall just in time. Her breakfast came up and tears filled her eyes as the bile burned her throat.

She sat in front of the toilet for the rest of the period. Eventually she felt her stomach settle and as the bell rang she solemnly walked back to history class.

Her shaky pale hand opened the door.

"Miss Turner skipping class is not allowed. Just because you are captain of the cheer squad doesn't give you permission to leave when you please." The teacher was an old man who was a strict rule follower.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't feeling well," her voice cracks slightly.

He stops for a moment and takes in her appearance. He then lets out a long sigh and looks back up at her.

"Go to the nurse, I'll inform her off what happened. She'll call your parents." She nods before grabbing her bag and heading up to the nurses office.

Ten minutes later her mom walks in looking highly annoyed. She sends a glare in the teens direction and she gets up and follows her into the main office. Before she even gets a chance to sign herself out her mom is leaning on the counter and flirting with the secretary. He looks confused at her advances.

"Mom lets go," She pleads pulling on her arm like a five year old.

"Stop it can't you see I'm trying to talk to someone," Her voice comes out in an almost growl.

The secretary sends the smaller blonde an apologetic look. She forces a smile and begins to fiddle with the bracelet hanging on her wrist. It was a simple silver chain with a little heart charm. Maybeck had given it to her a few months ago for her sixteenth birthday. It was the one thing she loved the most, it was simple but screamed just how much he loved her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm married." The man holds up his hand showing her his wedding band.

"Oh honey a little piece of metal isn't gonna stop you," Charlene's mom drawls while tracing patterns on the desk with her finely manicured nail.

"Nope, we are leaving now," Charlene screams while scribbling her name down on the paper and dragging her mom out of the school. She shoots the secretary an apologetic look before the door slams behind her.

"What the hell was that!" Her mom shrieks.

"You were hitting on a married man. It was pathetic."

"So? Some chick hit on your dad and he dropped everything to be with her," Her words are like a knife digging into Charlene's heart.

The nausea hits again and she rushes towards the grass before throwing up some stomach acid. She stands there for a good ten minutes getting sick. Eventually the bout of nausea passes and she wipes her mouth on her sleeve before heading in the direction of her mom's car.

The whole ride home both of the Turner women sit in tense silence. Charlene awkwardly reaches to turn the radio on. She flips through a few stations before turning it back off. She leans her head back and closes her eyes. Eventually she feels the car come to a stop and she opens the door. She walks inside her house dropping her backpack on the dinning room table before racing to her room.

She changes out of her skinny jeans and fluffy sweater and puts on a tank top and some sweat pants. She then climbs into her bed and curls up into a ball. Eventually she falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Wow, okay that was shorter than I wanted it to be. Anyway I have big plans for this story. This huge plans. I have most of it mentally planned out already. The first few chapters will start off with just basically introducing the character and the hardship they are going through and how they see the other characters. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5 (Vega)**


End file.
